


Core of Darkness

by royalDelirium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was all real, but it wasn't his reality. These weren't his memories, these weren't his feelings, but they all still meant everything to him. She was the only one who was real, at least he had her. She was the only one he could love, it wasn't like that, but still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core of Darkness

The apartment was perfect. He had everything a growing boy could possibly need, even stuff they wouldn’t need, but hey random things made stuff fun. He had worked hard and made it big, he became a big sensation, and he had made the money. All he needed was the kid. But, as time passed it became apparent, the kid wasn’t coming.

 

Dave squashed the cigarette butt under his foot and looked up at the sky. The blue was eerily familiar, painfully so, but he’d long become used to it. He’d become used to the pangs in his heart. Whoever that blue eyed male was, he would always miss him, but he would never meet him. Just like the precious brother he spent his life preparing for. Neither of them would come for him, but he was always preparing to protect them even if he wouldn’t be able to do so physically.

 

The loneliness had become a familiar feeling to him. None of the people he ever interacted with were THE people he was looking for, none of them mattered at all. The only one who mattered at all that he had ever met was that blonde writer, she was the only one around who mattered, and she was just as lonely as him.

 

Taking one glance up at the sky he mumbled a few words before heading back inside.

 

“Hey there blue eyed asshat, if my bro is with you take care of him for me, He hasn't come yet and I can't stay and wait for him anymore." He paused for a moment, “and take care of yourself too.”

 

With those words he headed off the roof. With his trusty sword at his side it was time to join Lalonde in facing fate, it was time to forget the feelings he shouldn't have and the memories he could barely hold on to.

 

~*~*~

 

Dave turned to look at the female standing beside him. Her lavender eyes sparked with both fear and determination. They knew the path they were heading down was towards death, but this was their destiny.

 

In that moment when his eyes connected with her eyes, he saw not the woman standing beside him, but instead his sister. The very same woman, but yet she wasn’t the same. Dressed in those purple pajamas standing in the darkness, they were waiting for death again. These were the strongest feelings he had felt, these were the clearest memories.

 

No matter what Universe, these blondes knew they had to face death together. They had to die for the future of those who were needed.

 

He hated that this was how it had to be. He couldn’t be there for his brother again. He couldn’t see those blue eyes either.

 

At least he wasn’t alone in this pain. Rose Lalonde was his sister no matter what, they were partners in crime and destined for each other.

 

“Hey Lalonde,” he said.

 

She gave him a soft smile knowing where this was heading. It was a tradition between them in this Universe, he couldn’t break it now especially not in the face of death.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Her hand was held out dainty and clean. No matter the work she’s done she always was a lady. He took her hand in his, they were shaking.

 

“Yes.”

 

He may not be the Knight, but he would protect her as a knight would.

 

As they moved forward the Strider hoped that maybe he’d be able to see her on those Darkened Streets or in those Obsidian Towers.


End file.
